warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Avrolanc
Avrolanc III is a hive world in the Avrolanc System in Segmentum Obscurus that is best known as the recruiting world of the Avrolanc Blitzkrieg. It also has a moon, Avrolanc IIIa, that is a feudal world. Geography Like many hive worlds, Avrolanc contains numerous megastructures serving as the homes, workplaces, and recreational centres of the population, with millions living in each hive. There are still a few green spaces left and these are normally used for small-scale market farming- usually luxury food- and military training. History Avrolanc has definitely been a recruiting world for the Imperial Guard since M40 but much of its prior history is unknown. The meaning of 'Avrolanc' is unknown but speculation based on the culture of IIIa suggests it has something to do with an ancient Terran military formation specialising in air power. The hives quickly became a manufacturing centre for white goods and luxury vehicles as well as arms. Strangely, Avrolanc III has never come under attack itself, but with the 13th Black Crusade smashing through Cadia, the government know it is only a matter of time. All hive blocks have been armoured and equipped with the best weaponry, while everyone from police to bespoke tailors perform Planetary Service in the PDF to ensure the entire population is ready to resist the forces of Abbadon. Culture Avrolanc III is like many hive worlds: dirty, crowded, dark, and unsafe. However, the peaceful nature of the world has allowed a degree of consumerism and hedonism to develop. The government is fine with the population gathering numerous products but has asked the Ecclesiarchy to ensure that the hedonism does not develop into depravity. This conclusion came without the government being aware of the existence of Slaanesh. The planet has a scheme to give young people new skills, with paths including recruitment into the Guard. There is also a strong academic sector, with fields of study including sociology. For some reason, some inhabitants of Avrolanc are blue. It is not known how this happens but evidence suggests that these are normal people and not mutants. Avrolanc IIIa Avrolanc IIIa is the moon of Avrolanc IIIa and is a world in its own right. Unlike its built-up neighbour, IIIa retains most of its natural environment. In some ways, it is the dominant world of the pair. The Marshall of Avrolanc is considered the senior Imperial official in the system, which is why the Avrolanc ruler is merely a Lieutenant-Governor. Many feudal worlds' economy is based on agriculture. IIIa supplies most of the system's needs (all of IIIa's needs and 10% of Avrolanc's needs) while also supplying the warbeasts used by the Avrolanc Blitzkrieg. IIIa has developed an efficient military due to the Necron raids that used to happen every 28 days. These ended when the Eldar wiped out the Tomb World sending these invasions but IIIa's various powers still fight each other regularly for various reasons and so provide their troops with the experience needed for primitive warfare. Warbeasts IIIa is home to several species of flying creatures that enable the primitive world to develop an awareness of air power. The most common is the winged horse, followed by 2-Legs, and then Dragons. Winged horses are exactly that. 2-Legs are large, reptilian creatures with large wings and, as the name suggests, two legs. They also have 2 arms ending in claws. Dragons vary from the simple Wyvern (a larger version of the 2-Legs with the ability to breathe fire) to the Night Dragon. These dark creatures have the ability to breathe fire, ice, and acidic gases while having a natural armour capable of resisting frag missiles. The Night Dragon is rare however, and only pilots ranking Group Captain and above are allowed to fly them. Category:Worlds Category:Hive Worlds Category:Feudal Worlds